Veisera
Veisera are never seen around the castle, as they only live by oceans. Although their nests dot the rocky shores, the birds themselves are more difficult to find. They are seldom on land, lest they have hatchlings to protect. Instead, their time is spent above the water, flying low in order to find food. Veisera have voracious appetites, and snatch up any fish foolish enough to swim too close to the surface. Veisera are able to glide effortlessly on wind drafts, using almost no energy. It takes an extraordinary amount of time for one of these companions to tire. They have been known to remain in flight for weeks, perching only when exhaustion overtakes them. Unlike other companions, they build many nests in many places, so that they can find a place to rest easily. These nests are used by all veisera, and are safely hidden in crevices in the rocks. Villagers are superstitious about veisera, and believe that their presence marks a change in weather. It is true that storms or warmer days often follow veisera, but this is likely because they fly along wind currents that bring changes. Egg Several light speckles mark the shell of this dark egg. Hatchling Veisera hatchlings are fat, bumbling creatures. It will take them up to a year to grow their plumage, and until then, they rarely venture from their soft nests. It's not uncommon for a veisera hatchling to grow as large as an adult before learning to fly. Their parents are highly attentive and bring them food as often as they wish. Should any human wander across a veisera hatchling, the person has more to fear than the hatchling. These little ones have the strange ability to make nearly any human or animal bring them food. Adult Most veisera look very similar, either dark brown or black in color. A fully grown veisera will reach up to half a man's height, and have an impressive wingspan. The most striking characteristics of these birds are the large markings on their chests. All veisera are born with them, though they are very faint. As the birds age, these markings grow more pronounced. For males, the shape turns a deep red in color, while white hearts are only found on females. Though people assumed at first that these distinctive shapes were random, it is now known that they are anything but. Touching one of these hearts has an instant effect on humans. Even brushing against a single feather will infect a person. The human will find themselves filled with great affection towards these companions. This affection is shown by feeding the bird ridiculous amounts of rare treats. The birds are then carefully groomed for hours on end, much to their enjoyment. Most take care not to touch their hearts. Should two of these birds ever touch their chests together, they become mates for life. This is regardless of whether their personalities are compatible, so seeing two veisera happily squabble is fairly common. Breeding Additional Information * No. 381 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 2 (February/March 2013) * Released: February 15, 2013 * Artist: DarrkestDrow * Dimorphism: male hatchling has a pink colored hearted shape on their chest, while female hatchling have a light brown colored hearted shape on their chest. Male adult is brown with red hearted shape and female is glaucous (blue/grey) with silver hearted shape. Category:2013 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: DarrkestDrow Category:Birds Category:Gender Dimorphism